


Shine

by dlm



Series: Hartwin Week [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Hartwin Week, M/M, i know this is like ten days late for day 1 lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlm/pseuds/dlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Harry and Eggsy kiss is a result of weeks of careful risk-taking, meticulous planning, and a lot of deliberate nudity. Well. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> title stolen from Years & Years' 'Shine' because i wrote this last minute. help me.
> 
> this is for [ hartwinweek ](http://hartwinweek.tumblr.com) over at tumblr! a bit late. But Whatever. written for the prompt, "first time".

The first time Harry and Eggsy kiss is a result of weeks of careful risk-taking, meticulous planning, and a lot of deliberate nudity. Well. Sort of.

“I can explain myself,” Eggsy tells Roxy, who nearly does a spit take upon hearing this. She shakes her head disbelievingly and her eyes widen.

“Right,” she says, slowly, putting her mug of tea down.

It goes a little like this.

 

* * *

 

 “Merlin told me you wanted to see me?” Eggsy says, stepping into Harry’s office.

“Yes. Take a seat,” Harry says, not looking up from the stacks of paper he has laid out on his desk. He’s busy perusing some documents of some sort--probably sorting out the legal damage he has to take care of after Eggsy’s gone and blown a building up.

“I didn’t blow it up on purpose, I swear, I got the bad guys dead, innit?” He says, feeling nervous.

“I’m glad you know why I called you here then,” Harry says, amused. He pushes his glasses up and glances away from his work to look at Eggsy.

He frowns. “Why are you sopping wet?”

Eggsy rubs the back of his neck and shrugs. “It was raining out.” He’d ignored Roxy’s advice to stay indoors and had taken a jog in the middle of a thunderstorm--probably not one of his greatest ideas, but whatever. He’s starting to regret his decision to go out, though; his hoodie is drenched and his white t-shirt is soaked to the skin.

“You’re going to catch your death of a cold if you stay in those clothes,” Harry says, disapprovingly.

Eggsy grins. “I thought you called me in to tell me off?”

“No use in getting mad at an agent who is apparently incompetent enough to destroy a building and catch a cold afterwards,” Harry sniffs.

“You wound me, Harry.”

“I’m equally hurt by the fact that you blew up a building for no particular reason." 

“There was nobody in it!” Eggsy protests, waving his hands about.

Harry’s frown intensifies.

“Okay, fine, there were people in it. Just the bad ones, though.” He crosses his arms and fights the urge to stick his tongue out at Harry.

Harry removes his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose exasperatedly. It’s a shame that Eggsy still finds him attractive when Harry’s absolutely livid.

“Get out,” Harry says.

“Can I leave my hoodie here? It’s starting to get a bit cold.”

Harry waves him off. “You can do whatever you like, Eggsy.” He refuses to let Harry win.

So Eggsy thinks about the pros and cons of stripping in front of Harry, and decides to just throw caution into the wind. He removes his wet hoodie in one swift motion and throws it to the ground where it lands with a satisfying ‘plop’.

“You are not taking your shirt off in my office,” Harry says, voice low.

 

* * *

 

 “Did you really strip in front of Harry?” Roxy says, delighted.

 “Just the hoodie,” Eggsy says. “Was afraid he’d start screaming or something if I had taken my shirt off as well.”

 “Out of lust?”

 “Probably just anger, really.” 

 

* * *

 

Eggsy’s trying (and failing) to out-run Roxy, but it isn’t quite working. He blames the fact that he’s simultaneously trying to take JB out for a run, which leaves Merlin gasping for breath as he chokes out laughter.

“You two look ridiculous,” Merlin informs him, after Eggsy’s done several laps around the field. Roxy’s off somewhere, probably outrunning a Royal Marine at this rate.

“We have a special bond,” Eggsy says, looking down at JB, who looks like he’s about to collapse into a pug-shaped pool of tears. “Good boy,” he tells JB, rather uselessly.

Merlin’s still laughing at him even as he jogs back into the main building to get a shower and possibly avoid all kinds of paperwork, ever.

The hallway is quiet enough so that Eggsy only hears JB’s panting and his own footsteps, which is why he jumps when Harry greets him. He’s in the middle of pulling his t-shirt off as well, and he drops his hands guiltily to his side. He’s pretty sure his shirt is all lopsided by now, but, well.

“Shit, hi,” he says. JB looks up at Harry and pants at him.

“Been out for a run, then?” Harry bends down to pat JB and JB rolls around, contented. Eggsy tries not to stare.

“Um, yeah. I’m about to go for a shower, though.” Eggsy’s tracksuit bottoms are hanging low on his hips, and he wraps JB’s leash around his fist and pulls on his bottoms with his other free hand. He looks up to face Harry, whose expression has gone shuttered.

“You alright, bruv?”

“Don’t call me that,” Harry says, sounding distant, and Eggsy makes a face.

“Right, sorry, will see you in a bit, then.” He gives Harry a little wave as he walks off with JB, pulling his shirt off just because he can.

He gets the strange feeling of being watched, though, but Eggsy shrugs it off and slings his wet t-shirt on his shoulder, whistling tunelessly as JB pants beside him. 

 

* * *

 

“You need to stop stripping in public places,” Roxy tells him with a sage expression on her face.

Eggsy shrugs. “Worked out for me, innit?”

“Incredible,” she mutters, but she leans back, taking another sip of her tea. “Did you meet him afterwards in various states of undress as well, then?”

“No,” Eggsy sniffs. “I tried to, once, but Merlin saw me shirtless and immediately figured out what I was trying to do.”

“Oh god,” Roxy says, both in horror and in sympathy.

“I mean, Harry and I talked on the phone and stuff. And I may have stayed in his office for, like, hours on end.”

“Scandalous. Go on, then.” Roxy says, grinning.

So Eggsy continues.

 

* * *

 

This time round, Eggsy’s a little more prepared. Possibly a little more confident, too, going by the texts he’d sent Roxy about the whole bizarre situation and her telling him to shut up because “Harry’s into you, you stupid fuck”.

He ambushes Harry in the Kingsman shop, because Harry believes he has to at least man the shop once in a while to keep up appearances.

“Evening,” Eggsy says, entering the shop. He’s in his Fred Perry polo and his (only) pair of nice slacks. He has his hair done up properly, and Roxy had told him that she’d fuck him but “I’m a tragic lesbian, soz,” so he thinks he looks alright.

“Evening,” Harry’s voice floats down from the hallway. Huh. There must be an actual customer tonight.

Sure enough, a young man with dark hair and blue eyes emerges out of the fitting rooms with a bespoke suit. “Hello,” he says, walking towards Eggsy.

Eggsy looks around him, wondering if he’s talking to someone else.

“Eggsy Unwin, right?” The man says to him, holding his hand out. Ah. Fuck.

“Yeah, cheers. You’re…” He trails off, waiting for clarification of some sort.

“Jim. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,“ he says, smiling. Jim has an American accent, and Eggsy wonders if he’s an overseas Kingsman partner of some sort.

He’s not quite sure how to respond, so he’s thankful when Jim laughs and says, “I don’t expect you to have heard anything about me, don’t worry.”

Eggsy’s about to offer an apology when Harry steps into the main room. And, fuck, Eggsy drinks in the sight of Harry with his shirtsleeves rolled up and in the tense line of his forearms.

“Ah, Eggsy,” Harry says, pleased. His hair’s slightly out of place, his glasses are slightly crooked and his smile completely disarms Eggsy.

Eggsy’s so, so fucked.

“I see you’ve met Jim,” Harry says, placing his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, squeezing. The involuntary way he leans into the touch is entirely Harry’s fault.

Jim smiles, warm. “I’m afraid I have to go now, Harry. It was a pleasure meeting you both,” he says, and he does a little nod and walks out of the store. Eggsy’s still not quite sure what just happened, but Harry’s arm is still on his shoulder and he’s a little drunk from his touch.

“Why are you here, Eggsy?” Harry doesn’t sound angry or anything, just curious. He’s rubbing slow circles into Eggsy’s shoulder, and Eggsy forgets how to speak.

“I dunno,” he replies. It feels like his ambush has gone horribly wrong, but whatever. He’s a man of improvisation. He’ll figure something out, once Harry takes his hand away and he can think for himself, that is.

Eggsy nearly finds himself leaning on Harry’s shoulder, and he snaps out of it and takes a step back. Harry instantly lets go, and he clears his throat. There’s an air of uncertainty between the both of them, and Eggsy feels almost desperate to make it disappear.

“I just,” Eggsy says, unsure of what he’s going to say.

There’s that shuttered expression on Harry’s face again, twisting Eggsy’s gut.

“Who’s Jim, then?” Eggsy says, going for teasing, but is slightly horrified to hear how it falls flat and accusatory.

Harry smiles anyway. “An old friend. Back when I was young enough to go around blowing buildings up,” he says with a pointed look.

Eggsy feels himself relax. “It was just that one time,” he laughs, despite himself. Harry’s smile and the way he looks at Eggsy with such warmth makes a small voice tell him that maybe, just maybe, this weird thing of sorts is reciprocated.

Fuck it, he thinks. He didn’t come to the shop tonight just to pine helplessly after all. He’s a man with a plan, he tells himself wildly.

He takes a step closer to Harry; their bodies so close together that their shoes are touching. Eggsy takes a shaky breath and Harry is looking down at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Is everything alright?” Harry asks, composed as ever. Eggsy wants him to lose control and fuck him against one of the mirrors in the dressing rooms.

Eggsy clears his throat instead. “No,” he says, and he feels guilty upon noticing Harry’s concerned look. “It’s nothing,” he says, grinning and staring openly at Harry’s lips.

“I’m not quite sure I follow,” Harry says, voice soft. There’s something different in his expression too, and Eggsy swallows and presses his lips to Harry’s.

It’s a chaste kiss that barely lasts for a second, because Eggsy’s stumbling backwards and apologising. Fuck. “I don’t know what I was thinking,” Eggsy says, squeezing his eyes shut.

“You do realise that this is wildly inappropriate,” Harry says, still as ever. He’s not quite looking at Eggsy.

“Right,” Eggsy replies.

“Stop me if I read you wrongly,” Harry says, and Eggsy’s brows furrow in confusion until Harry leans in and kisses him; their hot breaths mingling.

Holy shit. Harry Hart is kissing him. He blames this fact for his delayed reaction, and he makes a noise of contentment against Harry’s lips. He kisses Harry back, grinning into his mouth as their teeth clack uncomfortably.

“Ow,” Eggsy says, but he’s laughing; their foreheads pressed against each other. “I’m a better kisser than this, I swear.”

“Five star reviews on Tripadvisor from your past conquests, I’m sure,” Harry says, eyes bright.

“You twat,” Eggsy says, fondly, and he leans in to press another kiss to Harry’s lips, hot and sweet. Harry’s eyes flutter shut and his arms are around Eggsy’s waist, somehow. Harry sucks on Eggsy’s bottom lip, and Eggsy breaks away with a gasp. The unreadable expression on Harry’s face is some combination of lust and love, and the realisation makes heat coil at the base of Eggsy’s stomach.

Harry’s eyes darken. “Shall we continue this in somewhere more decent?” He says, amused.

Eggsy bites on his lip and doesn’t miss the way Harry’s eyes track the movement.

 

* * *

 

“And then we had sex that night, the end,” Eggsy finishes in a rush, his cheeks reddening.

Roxy bursts out laughing, nearly knocking her mug of tea over. “Good job, babes, you did it. You got rid of the stick up Harry’s arse. Or you were that stick. I don’t need to know,” she glares at Eggsy, who’s about to protest. “Don’t tell me.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> broke my ao3 virginity. #nice
> 
> ok so i LEGIT had planned to post on time for hartwinweek but then i wrote something which spiralled out of control and it's like 7k words long now so i'm posting that later and posting this sorry excuse of a fic first. 
> 
> this is suuuper rushed so feel free to post any constructive criticism and shit! (also hmu on [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/kvryakin) if you'd like!)


End file.
